<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time by rainbowgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069592">Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgeek/pseuds/rainbowgeek'>rainbowgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, i can’t handle sad endings, i still can’t tag, so it’s happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgeek/pseuds/rainbowgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The jolts that had once almost removed the boys from existence, were now destroying Willie. <br/>Caleb knew he helped them and now he’s paying the price.<br/>But looking at Alex, knowing that he’s safe, he knows it was worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a post on tumblr (that I can’t find again) about how if Willie were to get jolts, maybe they’d be in his head because that’s where his fatal injury was. And that maybe Caleb would use the jolts on him because Willie helped the guys. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so I ended up writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another jolt strikes Willie and he crumples to the ground. Alex rushes forward, cradling Willie in his arms. He’s dimly aware of the others surrounding them, watching with horror. He lets out a whimper as yet another jolt rocks him, head pounding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey,” Alex says frantically. “It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes scan him, looking for a physical injury he knows won’t be present. The jolts that had once almost removed the boys from existence, were now destroying Willie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb knew he helped them and now he’s paying the price.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But looking at Alex, knowing that he’s safe, he knows it was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex. Alex, stop.” Willie reaches up and brushes Alex’s hair behind his ear, leaving his hand to rest on his cheek. “There’s nothing you can do.” He winces as another jolt hits him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t accept that.” Alex turns to look at Julie. “There must be something you can do. You saved us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie shakes her head. “I don’t know how I did it. I don’t have control over it. I’m sorry Alex.” Tears roll down her cheeks as she leans into Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze flits between the others, seeing the devastated looks on their faces, before turning back to Willie. “I-I can’t lose you.” His voice cracks as tears begin to fall freely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another intense jolt shakes Willie, and Alex holds him tighter, as though it can protect him from the pain. He puts his hand back on Alex’s cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late. You have to let me go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulls him closer, clutching him in an embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Alex chokes out between sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Willie whispers. Alex pulls back slightly, hands coming up to cup Willie’s cheeks. His eyes drop to Willie’s lips, and at his slight nod, leans in, capturing him in a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s lips are soft and warm, and salty with tears. The kiss is gentle, but firm, and it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willie sighs, deepening their kiss, desperate to convey the depth of his feelings to Alex. Alex responds in kind, his answer in a conversation that can’t be put into words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden warmth floods his body, and Alex rears back, a gasp falling from his lips. Willie’s eyes flutter open to see a soft glow emanating from his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha…” He looks up to see the group smiling, eyes finally landing on Alex, who has the biggest grin of all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie,” he says softly. “You’re free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willie startles as the purple stamp Caleb had given him decades ago, floats up and dissipates into the air. He looks back to Alex, heart full, knowing that they have time. That he doesn’t have to lose him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Alex meets his eyes, he surges up to kiss him. A promise to never leave him. To stay together in the afterlife, with this family that they’ve created. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull back, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a body slams into them. Then another, and another, until they’re engulfed in a group hug. Willie squeezes his eyes shut and holds on with all he has. He knows they’re going to be okay</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! This was kind of a quick, impulse write, but I’m kind of happy with how it turned out. </p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr @julie-n-phantoms</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>